PROJECT 2 SUMMARY In this project, we address key gaps in our knowledge of P. vivax hypnozoite biology through screening relapse patients for serological markers associated with the carriage of hypnozoites. We also plan to develop the Oxford Nanopore Technologies MinION genomics platform for use at our field sites in India. Finally, we will continue our development of a P. vivax haplotype map to identify India-specific selective sweeps and hot- spots, and sequence the genomes of P. vivax parasites from relapse patients. Our focus on P. vivax biology in this project is concordant with the recent announcement of an Indian National Framework for Malaria Elimination, which outlines a ?Special strategy for P. vivax elimination? since ?more than 80% of the global P. vivax burden is contributed by 3 countries including India?.